


Holidays

by kronette



Category: Lost
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday-themed drabble in response to Challenge #4 on lost100 LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

A real monster haunted the island, so Halloween wasn’t mentioned. They had much to be thankful for, but it was tainted by the lost hope of rescue. They had no candles for a menorah. Few attempted Christmas presents.

Almost 100 days on the island, and he still felt like an intruder in someone else’s life. His withdrawal had left him either isolated or feared. His hand trembled occasionally, reminding him of what he lost. When Sawyer’s arm reached around his chest to still the trembling, he was thankful for what he gained. Charlie murmured, “Happy New Year,” and meant it.


End file.
